


Constellations

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: Wonderland AU [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: This is a oneshot involving Jefferson and Laurens in my Wonderland AU in which Jefferson is the Cheshire Cat and Laurens the Hatter.They are around the age of 15 in this





	Constellations

Thomas gazed up at the stars, occasionally pointing out constellations to John.  
Occasionally chuckling at John's comments.  
"That one's Cassiopeia."  
"It looks like a W."  
"I guess, yeah..."  
"Why not just call it the W then."  
"Where's the fun in that though."  
"Well, Ursa Minor is called Little Dipper because it looks like a dipper so why not call Cassiopeia the W because it looks like one???"  
"Because- shut up, that's why!" Thomas laughed; John's logic was flawless.  
The laughter transitioned into a yawn.  
John turned his head toward the other with a smirk.  
"Tired? Already?"  
"Like hell I am." Thomas replied sleepily as he softly closed his eyes.

A moment later when Thomas once again opened his eyes he froze, startled by a certain hatter's apprentice's face hovering inches from his own.  
"What the heck, John." He sighed once he'd regained the lost tranquility.  
"Enjoying the view?" John cooed with a smirk to which Thomas responded with an amused snort.  
"With your freckles your face might as well be the night sky." he said, mimicking the other's tone, he then followed that up with softly tracing a pattern on John's cheek with his finger.  
"See, right there is the W."

After a moment of speechlessness, John laughed.  
"It's called Cassiopeia." he corrected and sat up, leaning back with his arms for support.  
Thomas followed suit, smiling contently.  
"Smartass."  
"Hey, you said it first." John shrugged.

For a while they sat like that, in comfortable silence, until John looked up at the sky and then glanced back at Thomas.  
"Were you serious?" he asked.  
"About...?" Thomas shifted to lean forward slightly and cross his legs.  
"About my freckles looking like stars."  
Thomas hummed.  
"Well, yeah, hasn't anyone told you that?"  
"You act as if that's a normal thing to say." John mused as he thoughtfully touched his cheek. Thomas studied his friends actions.  
"What'cha thinking about?" he asked and got a shrug in response.  
"Stars are pretty though."  
"You are pretty." Thomas flirted, and John laughed.  
"Shut up!" he leaned over and lightly pushed the other, this earned a gasp.  
"How dare you." Thomas said in mock offense.  
A second later he leaned over to push back.  
This went back and forth only a few times before Thomas pounced on the hatter's apprentice, resulting in a playful wrestling game that ended with John pinning his friend to the ground.  
Out of breath and still laughing the two stayed like so to recover.  
Distracted by eachother's eyes, however, they soon got lost in the moment. Not even noticing how they slowly inched closer and only being brought back into the present by lips softly colliding.

Neither could have answered how long the kiss lasted, but when they pulled away they were as out of breath as when they got into the current position.  
They stared at eachother in silence.

"....so....constellations..?"


End file.
